Dulce y feroz
by Brida R
Summary: [AU] Shancai sintió un flechazo en su primer encuentro con Ah Si, pero en cuestión de segundos se rompió su fantasía cuando descubrió que él era un arrogante y abusivo idiota, sin imaginar que Ah Si es su odioso jefe quien disfruta atormentarla por alguna razón desconocida. Sin embargo no todo está pedido, porque Shancai es más fuerte y feroz de lo que él se imagina. CaiSi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hunan Television y Yōko Kamio.

Nota de autora: Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans **CaiSi** de **MG2018** que nos enamoramos de la serie y que no podemos olvidar a los personajes tan preciosos. También está dedicado a los fans **DyShen** que disfrutamos de la inmensa química que existe entre estos dos actores, a quienes les deseamos con entusiasmo que triunfen en sus carreras. PD: Esta historia es mía, es un mundo alterno parecido al mundo de MG, aunque aquí tocaré temas más fuertes que en la serie. Trataré de acoplar a los personajes ajustados a sus personalidades del trama original, aunque claro, las situaciones que vivirán serán diferentes, y por ello, habrá resultados distintos a lo que conocemos. Para los que gustan del cliché del chico malo/chica inocente, pareciera que este es uno, pero no creo que vaya tanto por ahí, porque, aunque la personalidad de Ah Si es de un reverendo cabrón, Shancai es una chica sensata y centrada que jamás actuaría una actitud sumisa para embonar con un cavernícola macho/alfa. Tal como la actriz **ShenYue** dijo en una entrevista: "Me gustan los hombres amables", y eso coincide con esta Shancai. Espero leer que les está pareciendo esta historia, y que me den sus ánimos para continuarla.

Besos, los dejo disfrutar la lectura.

 **Dulce y feroz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando vi a Daoming Si por primera vez, mi corazón latió con fuerza. Fue una clase de flechazo instantáneo que me eclipsó, y no pude dejar de verlo. Era tan atractivo, y parecía ser una buena persona. Estaba sentado en un sillón de la cafetería, mirando su celular. Parecía aburrido, sólo deslizaba el dedo en la pantalla tratando de distraerse, y luego bostezó. Levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, y noté su curioso cabello peinado en forma de una anana. Era un estilo gracioso, por eso sonreí. Entonces giró a mi dirección, y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi corazón latió aún con más ímpetu, y sentí mi cara tibia, seguramente estaba roja. Entonces él sostuvo su mirada, y lo que vi entonces fue algo que me sorprendió. En su mirada había dibujada una clase de arrogancia desbordante, parecía molesto porque lo miraba, torció los labios y casi hace una mueca de asco. Yo quedé petrificada.

Segundos después me ignoró. El mesero del café lo atendió y vi su actitud déspota al hablar con él, cuando el amable mesero sólo intentaba llevarse la taza vacía que reposaba en la mesa. Noté entonces cómo se comportaba, con un aire altivo, prepotente, agresivo. Dos minutos después, sus amigos entraron al café para reunirse con él. Fue tan diferente a lo que creí en un inicio...

Sentí una decepción apabullante. Ese flechazo instantáneo se había roto. Era como si esa única mirada correspondida y esa escena con el joven del servicio, me hubiera arrancado el sentimiento de interés de un manotazo violento. Me sentí tonta por un momento, pues no estaba acostumbrada a fijarme en chicos, y ahora que saboreaba este momento agrio, me daba cuenta que tenía razón, no estoy lista para interesarme en los hombres, ni siquiera sabía fijarme en chicos decentes.

Me levanté de mi asiento, metí los libros en mi mochila y me fui de ahí sin siquiera devolverle la mirada una última vez. Quise no pensar más en él, porque me traía un sentimiento de desilusión, y luego me volvía a sentir algo estúpida, porque nunca antes había tenido un flechazo en mi vida, y este había salido tan mal que hasta pena me daba. Así que me concentré en mis asuntos personales; la universidad, el trabajo y dormir.

Tres semanas después de aquello, las cosas parecían olvidadas. El desencanto era total que hasta llegué a comportarme maduramente al pensar que no debía juzgarlo, que no lo conocía y que no debería importarme, porque malo o bueno, no volvería a verlo en mi vida. Me dediqué a mi trabajo, en el restaurante donde era mesera.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que volví a verlo siendo uno de mis clientes. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas exclusivas del lugar. Odie la idea de tener que atenderlo, porque estaba sentado justo en mi área. Pensé en volver a la cocina y pedirle a Xiouyou que se hiciera cargo de la mesa pero… pensé que era ridículo. Era un desconocido, sólo un tipo, sólo un cliente, y yo estaba trabajando, y no debería disturbarme su presencia.

Me acerqué con el menú, le di la bienvenida a él y su acompañante —una muchacha guapa que parecía modelo—, y cuando les di mi nombre, él levantó la vista para verme sólo por un segundo, pero como que su cerebro pareció encontrar similitud con un recuerdo guardado, entonces volvió a mirarme de nuevo. Noté que quería reconocerme, y me pareció extraño que aún guardará un recuerdo de mi cara en su almacén mental. Traté de actuar natural, con una sonrisa, diciendo que volvería en un minuto para tomar su orden.

—Espera, espera… —me detuve tensamente al escucharlo y volví el cuerpo para encararlo de nuevo—. Sé lo que voy a pedir… Shancai —repitió mi nombre con un tono raro—. Dame el bistec exclusivo del restaurante, y una botella de vino, Cros Parantous —asentí anotando la orden, y cuando iba a abrir la boca para pedir la orden de ella, él me interrumpió—. Para ella el mismo platillo.

Cuando le alejé de ahí, estaba anonadada. Me pareció el hombre más egoísta del mundo, ni siquiera dejó que su acompañante eligiera su propio platillo, él lo decidió sin siquiera consultarla. Me retracté cuando dije que no quería ser prejuiciosa, ese hombre era un bruto. No quería ponerme de mal humor, sólo quería atenderlo y que se fuera y ya. Les llevé su comida, les serví su vino, y en todo momento sentí su mirada buscándome la cara. No podía creer su descaro, su acompañante estaba ahí y eso no lo detenía. Me di la media vuelta para retirarme sin siquiera corresponder a una de sus miradas.

—Shancai —pronunció, por lo que tuve que devolverme, y a pesar de mis nulas ganas, tuve que mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Y el agua?

Miré a la mesa, notando que en efecto, había olvidado servir la jarra de agua, cosa que según el protocolo del restaurante, se sirve en cuando el cliente se sienta en la mesa. Me di cuenta de mi pequeño error, y me sonrojé, disculpándome con él, diciendo que enseguida traería la jarra. Él no dijo nada, pero su mirada exclamaba a gritos que era una molestia. Eso lo hizo más difícil aún, pues su presencia me había hecho confundirme y olvidar hacer bien mi trabajo.

Después de llevarle la jarra, me di otra vuelta a su mesa para checar que estuvieran satisfechos. Lo encontré riendo con su acompañante mientras disfrutaban del vino. Ella dijo que le gustaría pedir un postre, y él simplemente dijo que no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí, así que ignoró los deseos de la chica y pidió la cuenta. Me molestó su forma de actuar, sentí que sería una mala mesera si no hacía algo al respecto.

—Señorita, si lo desea, puede pedir el postre para llevar —dije dándole la cartilla de postres, ella me dedicó una sonrisa y me agradeció, pero enseguida él le arrebató la cartilla y me la devolvió.

—Que no vamos a pedir postre.

—¡Ah Si, no seas malo! —dijo en ella en un puchero.

—Trae la cuenta de una vez, ¿lo entiendes, Shancai?

Al entrar a la cocina, Xiouyou notó mi semblante irritado, echando chispas. Me preguntó que pasaba pero no le conté la causa de mi furia. Volví con la cuenta, tomé su teléfono y registré su código, le devolví su celular y sonreí para desearle buenas noches. En cuanto sentí que se habían perdido de mi foco visual, rodé los ojos y limpié la mesa.

Dejé que la molestia se fuera rápido, me dediqué a mi trabajo y no volví a cometer otro error. No era la primera vez que atendía a un cliente quisquilloso ni a un tipo prepotente, pero sí era la primera vez que me tomaba esa actitud de modo personal. Seguía pensando que algo debía involucrar lo que pasó en la cafetería, mi desilusión, como si él me hubiera fallado, y era tonto verlo así, Ah Si era un desconocido y no me debía nada, ni yo a él, así que me reprendí por ser tan absurda y prometí olvidarme de esta noche y todo lo relacionado con él.

La siguiente tarde, saliendo de la universidad, fui al trabajo. Entré a la cocina por el acceso de empleados y saludé a todos mis compañeros de buen humor, como siempre. Xiouyou ya había llegado antes y ya tenía el uniforme; iba a saludarla, cuando me agarró fuerte de un brazo y me jaló hacia una esquina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso quiero que me digas tú, ¿qué pasó ayer? Y no me digas que nada, porque sé que algo malo ocurrió.

—¿Ayer? —pensé de mala gana en ese tal Ah Si y rodé los ojos—. Nada importante, sólo atendí a un cliente pedante, pero no pasó nada malo.

—Ay, Shancai —me miró preocupada—. Parece que el cliente se quejó con el jefe. Hace unos minutos vino aquí preguntando por ti, parecía molesto. El supervisor preguntó si había un problema, y el jefe dijo que necesitaba aclarar algo que pasó la jornada anterior con un cliente. El supervisor dijo que llegarías más tarde y el jefe pidió que te mandara con él.

Ella estaba anonadada, sorprendida y claramente molesta por saber que seguramente se trataba de ese idiota. No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a quejarse por el asunto de la jarra. Apreté los dientes y me sentí nerviosa. ¿Estaba en problemas por ese engreído? Iba a contarle en ese momento a Xiouyou sobre mi experiencia con ese cliente, pero entonces el supervisor apareció y me llamó. No se veía molesto pero sí serio.

—Shancai, acompáñame… —dijo el supervisor. Le pregunté si podía ir a vestirme primero pero negó con la cabeza, seriamente. Sentí una punzada en el pecho, ahora pensaba que esto era grave. Tragué saliva y fui con el supervisor, quien me condujo hasta la oficina del restaurante, en el piso superior.

—¿Qué pasa, supervisor? ¿Hice algo malo? —mi voz sonó preocupada, y lo estaba.

—No lo sé en realidad, pero el jefe necesita hacerte unas preguntas —dijo y trató de tranquilizarme con una sonrisa—. No debe ser nada malo, pero por cualquier cosa, me quedaré contigo para explicarle al jefe cualquier malentendido. Eres nuestra mejor empleada, quizá solo quiere hacerte algún comentario. Calma —asentí no muy convencida.

Llegamos a la oficina, y al entrar, sentí que el cuerpo se me congeló y que mis movimientos dejaron de funcionar. Frente a mí estaba ese tipo, Ah Si, el cliente engreído, acompañado del jefe del restaurante. Él me miró fijamente, serio. Estaba sentado en la silla principal del escritorio, y el jefe a su lado de pie. La habitación iluminada mostró mi obstrucción al no entrar por completo a la oficina, caso que obligó a mi supervisor a tomarme de un brazo para continuar. Desvié la vista de él, cayendo en la expresión sombría del jefe.

—¿Dong Shancai? —preguntó el jefe.

—Así es, señor, ella es mi empleada, Shancai, la mesera más profesional que tenemos en el restaurante —dijo mi supervisor enseguida.

—Wei Jia, puedes retirarte —el rostro de mi supervisor quedó pasmado y me miró intranquilo, pero obedeció y salió de la oficina. Yo apreté los labios cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa.

—Shancai —dijo el jefe—. El día de ayer usted atendió la mesa del señor Daoming Si, ¿es cierto?

Cuando dijo su nombre completo, extendí los ojos sorprendida, y lo miré a él de nuevo, ahí sentado como un rey, con ese ridículo peinado de piña. Su nombre quería decir una cosa, y eso fue lo que me dejó tiesa. El apellido de los dueños de esa cadena de lujosos restaurantes era la familia Daoming. No podía ser posible… Ah Si solo me observaba con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa escondida entre la línea de sus labios. Tragué saliva.

—Sí, yo lo atendí.

—¿Usted sabe que el señor Daoming Si, hijo de la empresaria Daoming Feng, vino aquí por casualidad a visitar las instalaciones de su restaurante, y por grave consecuencia, se percató que tenemos un servicio deficiente al descubrir que usted incumple con los protocolos al servir la mesa? Usted omitió servir la jarra del agua en una de las mesas exclusivas, ¿Cuántas veces ha omitido usted esto? —preguntó, pero no le importó esperar mi respuesta—. ¿Es así como da el servicio diario? ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de que fuera el señor Daoming Si quien se hubiera percatado de esta falta, hubiera sido un inspector de calidad? ¿Entiende lo grave que es para el restaurante perder la calidad que lo condecora como un restaurante de cinco estrellas?

—Jefe —habló él, casi interrumpiendolo—. Podría dejarme hablar con la empleada a solas. Gracias por su apoyo.

—Por supuesto, señor. Permítale recordarle que usted tiene la amplia facultad para prescindir de los servicios de la empleada si es lo que considera más justo.

En mi garganta había un nudo que no podía deshacer. Escuchar al jefe hablar de ese modo sobre mi futuro en el restaurante con tanta ligereza me pareció terrible. Tuve que ser muy fuerte para no demostrar todo lo que me habían afectado sus palabras. Hice lo que pude para que los ojos no se me llenaran de agua, porque sinceramente, sus palabras me habían parecido muy duras. Sin embargo, no cedí, continué erguida, con la cabeza alta, pero la mirada por los suelos, tratando de no ver a ninguno de los dos. El jefe pasó de mí y salió por la puerta, cerrándola. Entonces hubo silencio, y eso casi me hizo temblar, pero seguí siendo fuerte. Él no habló de inmediato, creí que lo hacía para demostrarme más su poder sobre la situación.

—Dong Shancai, ¿la mejor empleada del restaurante? —preguntó, pero creí que era retórico, así que no intenté responder ni lo miré—. Eso me deja mucho qué desear, ¿sabes? La mejor empleada es la que comete un error como éste. ¿En qué se basan para considerarte la mejor empleada? ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Acaso sirven los platillos sobre la cabeza del cliente? —Lo escuché reírse, y yo desvié la vista a la pared. Hubo más silencio, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí—. ¿No vas a decir nada? —Tragué saliva.

—Es la primera vez que cometo este error. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —me sorprendió oír mi voz en un tono tan frío.

—¿No volverá a pasar? Quieres decir que, ¿estás renunciando?

¿Me estaba sugiriendo que renunciara? Levanté el rostro y lo encaré. Parecía divertido en su posición. Noté cómo se regodeaba con la idea de tenerme en sus manos. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un minúsculo error que corregí enseguida? No entendía cuál era su problema, y por qué lo estaba haciendo tan grande. Sentí un enorme deseo de decirle que era un idiota. ¿Pero estaba buscando darle más armas para someterme de este modo? No quería perder mi empleo pero tampoco quería verlo como rey creyendo que podía hacer de mi futuro en su empresa lo que le diera la gana.

—Cometí un error, lo resolví y ahora ofrezco una disculpa. Si usted considera que debe tomar medidas disciplinarias, hágamelo saber. ¿Puedo retirarme para comenzar mi jornada?

—No —dijo al instante y con tono duro. Lo vi ponerse serio, estoico—. Yo diré cuándo puedes irte.

Reprimí cualquier mueca o gesto que demostrara lo frustrada que me hacía sentir su actitud. En cambio, mostré un rostro nulo de expresión, y desvié la mirada. No iba conseguir amedrentarme, ni tampoco sacarme de mis cabales. Iba a resistir su estúpida actuación de jefe autoritario. Algo lo hizo ponerse más prepotente, pues se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. No, no iba a mirarlo, aunque de soslayo veía su cercanía. Se paró frente a mí, recargándose en la orilla de su escritorio.

—Parece que no necesitas tanto este empleo —decidió.

—Se equivoca. Aprecio mi trabajo y deseo conservarlo.

—¿Y qué harás si decido despedirte? —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Buscaré un nuevo empleo —esto lo dije mirándolo al rostro. ¡Rayos! Creo que no debí sonar tan segura, pues sólo causé que tensara más el rostro. Era obvio que no disfrutó de mi respuesta. Ahora entendía su juego, quería verme suplicar para que no me echara. Pobre tonto, jamás lo lograría. Nos quedamos callados. Sentí el ambiente denso, pero ninguno decía nada. Estaba lista para escucharlo decir que me echaba, pero creí que podía soportarlo.

—Vuelve al restaurante… —dijo repentinamente—. Cuando haya tomado una decisión, se lo haré saber a tu supervisor.

No necesitó decirlo dos veces, giré el cuerpo y salí de la oficina. En ese momento creí que las piernas se me habían vuelto de plastilina, porque sentí que podía caer en el pasillo en cualquier momento. Respiré hondo y traté de controlar el latido de mi corazón. Mentía si decía que la situación con esa estúpida cabeza de piña no me había afectado. Pero me dije a mí misma que lo había hecho bien. Ahora solo rezaba para que dejara pasar esto y no volviera a meterse con mi trabajo. Claro, no volvería a darle a nadie la oportuidad de quejarse de mí. Sería la empleada ejemplar que cualquier jefe desearía tener o dejaría de llamarme Dong Shancai.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hunan Television y Yōko Kamio.

 **Dulce y feroz**

\- Capítulo 2 -

Habían transcurrido tres días desde mi encuentro con Daoming Si en el restaurante, y con él no había pasado más que eso. Esos días estuve trabajando arduamente en el restaurante, tratando de enmendar la situación que me causó problemas para no dar más oportunidad de que me reprendieran, siempre preguntándome si Ah Si volvería cualquier día para despedirme. Cuando no sucedió, creí que se había olvidado del problema o que había decidido dejarlo pasar. Pero no conocía a Daoming Si todavía ni conocía de lo que era capaz cuando se encaprichaba con algo, o alguien.

El tercer día, él volvió nuevamente como un cliente, y nuevamente, tomó la misma mesa que estaba en mi área. Vibré por dentro al verlo entrar con el aire imponente de un presidente. Respiré hondo, pensando que nada malo debía pasar si yo hacía mi trabajo impecablemente, como estaba ocurriendo desde el día del incidente.

Esta vez, Ah Si acudió acompañado de tres amigos, los mismos de aquella tarde en la cafetería, recordé, por lo llamativos que eran. Jóvenes, ricos, educados y de buenos modales, a leguas se notaba la posición de esos hombres. En todo el año que trabajaba en ese restaurante, conseguí fijarme en la manera de comportarse de tales personajes que acudían a merendar. Eran curiosos esos movimientos tan delicados, y a la vez, tan seguros y firmes. Parecían actuar, pero luego me daba cuenta que todo era natural. Eran tan extraños.

Mi supervisor vio la situación e inmediatamente le pidió a Xiaoyou que asistiera la mesa en mi lugar. Dios, se lo agradecí enormemente. Me quedé en la cocina arreglando algunos manteles junto a mi supervisor, que intentaba animarme diciéndome que no debería preocuparme, que esa clase de chico no se encapricharía en molestar a una empleada, que lo del otro día solo fue un malentendido, que no ocurriría de nuevo. Le creí por un momento, pero al instante vacilé cuando Xiaoyou volvió con cara larga.

—¿Qué sucede, Xiaoyou? —preguntó mi supervisor al verla tan seria.

—El cliente está pidiendo que Shancai lo atienda —al oirla, mi corazón latió fuerte, y aunque lo quería negar, sentí temor de volver a enfrentarme a él—. Le dije que ella estaba ocupada en la cocina, pero me dijo que era una orden, quiere que ella lo atendiera o usted, supervisor, estaría en problemas. Por Dios, sonó muy escalofriante —la entendía, Ah Si daba miedo.

Mi supervisor me miró preocupado, y yo tragué saliva. Sin embargo, creí que no habría otra forma de solucionar esto más que yo acatara la orden. Le dije a mi supervisor que no debía preocuparse, que lo haría bien, y que él no tendría de qué quejarse. Mi supervisor me dijo que fuera muy amable; supe que eso iba a ser muy difícil, pero lo haría.

Tratando de aplacar mis nervios, acudí a la mesa, vistiendo mi uniforme impecable. Ahí estaba él, en la misma silla, hablando con sus amigos. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no le demostraría ninguna vulnerabilidad. Sonreí cuando les di la bienvenida, e inmediatamente la mirada de todos se posó en mí. Pregunté si estaban listos para ordenar, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Ah Si.

—Ella es Shancai, la mejor empleada del restaurante, ¿pueden creer eso? —anunció Ah Si con una sonrisa que obviamente, no era empática hacia mí.

—¿En serio? —se cuestionó un atractivo chico que tenía anteojos, que luego me enteraría se llamaba Ximen—. ¿Alguien con esta estatura puede ser tan excepcional? —tres de ellos se rieron y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta. No podía creerlo, iban a burlarse de mí sin ningún escrúpulo. Tragué saliva y miré a Ah Si, que se mordió el labio inferior con ese aire triunfal. ¿A eso habían venido? ¿Sólo a hacer chistes estúpidos de mí?

—¿Desean más tiempo para ordenar? —pregunté. Iba a ignorar sus comentarios, pero me salió el tiro por la culata.

—Ah Si, parece que a tu empleada estrella no le agradan nuestras bromas —dijo otro chico que llevaba una camisa con cuello de tortuga, llamado Meizuo—. ¿Estamos siendo muy rudos con usted, señorita?

—No pasa nada —respondió Ah Si—. La empleada estrella está en periodo de prueba. Personalmente me hago cargo de ello.

No podía creer que fuera tan difícil mantenerme fuerte ante las palabras de Daoming Si. ¿Periodo de prueba? Esto se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que creí, no iba a resultar.

Apreté los labios para evitar una mueca que denotara mi enojo, mi frustración. Desvié la vista al único muchacho que no había dicho nada aún, el que no se había reído del tonto chiste. Tenía una expresión dormilona, parecía inofensivo, pero aún así, su mirada curiosa me afectaba. Parecía que quería excarvar en mi expresión, ver más allá de mis ojos, y eso me incomodó. Todos venían del mismo rebaño, pensé; él debía ser igual o parecido a Ah Si.

—Shancai —llamó Ah Si—. ¿Qué nos puedes recomendar para esta noche?

—Ah, uhm, me gustaría ofrecerles el platillo más famoso de nuestro chef, la ternera en salsa de ocho tesoros, acompañada de una ensalada de brócoli con espárragos.

—Ternera —Daoming Si hizo cara de aburrimiento—. Siempre es ternera. ¿No te sabes algún otro platillo del menú?

—¿Tú tampoco, Ah Si? Es el restaurante de tu familia —dijo Meizuo, y Ximen rió. Noté el rostro serio de Ah Si, mostrando que no le gustó esa observación.

—Cállate —le dijo, y volvió la vista a mí—. No quiero ternera. Sirve el pato suizo y una botella de vino Don Perignon.

—Claro, los demás, ¿qué desean ordenar?

—Pato suizo para todos —dijo él sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando entré a la cocina con el pedido en la mano, todos giraron a verme, preocupados. Pero estaba tan tensa que lo único que hice fue entregar el pedido y darle la espalda a todos. Enseguida, Xiaoyou se acercó a mí para preguntarme cómo me estaba yendo. Asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que no pasaba nada. Quería que esto pasara rápido y sin más drama. Si hablaba de cómo me hacía sentir ese hombre, me colmarían las emociones y quizá, hasta se me saldrían las lágrimas. No podía hacer eso ahora.

Cuando llevé los platillos, noté la mirada que Ah Si me dedicó, de pies a cabeza.

—¿No opinan que este uniforme es horrendo? —preguntó mientras tocaba un extremo de la tela de mi falda negra, mientras yo servía el vino.

—¿Horrendo? —cuestionó Ximen—. Simple, sin expresión, muy tradicional, no necesariamente feo. Eso me parece a mí.

—Le haría falta un poco de más color —observó Meizuo—. Blanco y negro, la historia de todas las meseras de la galaxia. No hay vanguardia en ello, por más tradicional que fuese.

—No creo que el problema sea lo tradicional ni el color —indicó Ah Si—. Es el personal que lo usa, lo que lo hace ver sin gracia alguna. Con piernas tan cortas la ropa pierde su estilo, su brillo y la elegancia desaparece. Es un problema que debería resolver, ¿no creen?

—Si piensas cambiar a todo el personal por un par de modelos, creeme, brindaría por que se volviera una realidad —dijo Meizuo—. Lástima que la señorita Shancai perdería su empleo.

—¿Debería importarme la empleada de piernas cortas que empobrece visualmente mi restaurante?

—Duras palabras —comentó Ximen.

Estaba sorprendida de mi propio autocontrol para no demostrar alguna flaqueza al oirlos hablar de esa manera sobre mí. No creí que él pudiera llegar a esto, y por más que aplaudiera este autocontrol, no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta por no poder decir nada ni responder a esos comentarios ofensivos por parte de Ah Si.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —pregunté, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—Sí —agregó él sin pensarlo ni un poco. Tuve que verlo a los ojos, absteniendome de demostrar cualquier aire de rencor—. Quédate ahí —apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia una esquina, cerca de la mesa—. Quiero que estés cerca por si yo o mis amigos necesitamos algo de inmediato.

Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía permanecer a una distancia tan corta de la mesa. Por un momento me sentí como un perro que su amo ordenaba quedarse quieto, obediente ante cualquier cosa. Lo soporté. Estuve ahí por más de 40 minutos esperando que ordenaran algo más pero nadie lo hizo, solo serví de adorno, como una planta. Los escuchaba reir, burlarse de otros, hablar de sus recientes conquistas de modelos e hijas de empresarios. Ah Si habló del último viaje que hizo a Hawaii, y todos lo escuchaban atentos, añadiendo alguna broma al respecto.

Podía sonar de la jodida, pero la verdad, es que por un rato me olvidé de Ah Si, y me dediqué a contemplar a su silencioso amigo. En toda la velada, él no abrió la boca, y todos parecían habituados a eso. Se llamaba Lei, como ellos lo llamaron. En algún momento dijo "no sé" y luego dijo "no tengo idea", y fue todo. Extrañamente, él acaparó gran parte de mi atención.

Más adelante Ah Si pidió la cuenta. Fui por ella, volví con ella. Él se retiró no sin antes dedicarme una de esas miradas impregnadas de un "te aborrezco" que no lograba entender. Si debía haber alguien que aborrecía aquí, era yo, y era a él, por la actitud arrogante y ofensiva que tenía hacia mí, pero no, él era quien quería arrancarme la cabeza.

Esa no fue la última vez que se presentó con ese juego maldito de "vamos a decirle ofensas aleatorias a la mesera". A los dos días volvió con dos mujeres muy atractivas, ninguna de ellas era aquella chica bonita que trajo la primera vez. En esta ocasión, sus acompañantes fueron crueles conmigo, siguiéndole el juego al llamarme una "cara de vaca" que no sonríe a los clientes. En algún instante, oí como una de ellas le preguntaba la razón de por qué no me despedía si yo parecía tener una mala actitud. Él respondió "pronto".

Luego volvió a la semana siguiente, solo. Llevaba documentos que revisar.

—¿Por qué esa cara otra vez? —preguntó con tono enfadado.

—Lo lamento —respondí con seriedad.

—No lo lamentes. A mí no me sirve que lo lamentes. Si eso resolviera algo, ¿para qué tendríamos policías? ¿Crees que estaba bromeando cuando dije que estabas en periodo de prueba?

—No, señor…

—Bien. Entonces mejora esa expresión —dijo, esperando que obedeciera en ese instante. Me sentí absurda cuando sonreí tiesamente. Él resopló, y desvió la vista al documento—. Con esa cara, da igual si sonríes o no…

Cuando pagó la cuenta y lo vi levantarse para salir por la puerta, creí que ese día nefasto terminaría. A las nueve de la noche, mi jornada acabó, y me dirigí a la habitación para empleados, pero mi supervisor me detuvo. Su expresión me dio a entender que él se había vuelto a quejar de mí. Pero no, era peor.

—El señor Daoming Si está en la oficina. Pide que subas.

Aún con el uniforme, me dirigí a la oficina. Tanto Xiaoyou como mi supervisor intentaron darme ánimos, aconsejándome que si él era déspota conmigo, no lo dejara. Claro, que le respondiera y que de una vez por todas perdiera mi empleo, tal como él esperaba. Pero, ¿por qué debía de ser todo a su modo? Él era el que tenía problemas mentales, no yo. Él era el malo aquí, no yo. ¿Por qué hacer aquello por lo que él moría de ganas por conseguir?

Entré a la oficina después de tocar y de escuchar su odiosa voz decir "pasa". Ahí estaba, sentado tras el escritorio. No levantó la vista cuando entré, me hizo esperar un minuto. Luego, me atendió, contemplándome unos segundos con esa expresión autoritaria. Yo estaba de pie mirando a todos lados, huyendo de sus ojos.

—Cierra la puerta.

Obedecí. Mis movimientos eran pausados. Estaba tensa, no podía evitarlo.

—Estuve revisando la nómina del último mes —dijo mientras releía algunos documentos—. Tú apareces aquí, con dos números rojos —indicó, a lo que yo me sorprendí. ¿Números rojos? Imposible. Estaba actuando impecablemente con mis checadas—. Hace dos semanas, tuviste dos retardos.

—¿Hace dos semanas? —repetí. Lo pensé, y claro, lo entendí. Hace dos semanas tuve dos retardos de llegada, por no más de cinco minutos, pero eso había sido antes de que él apareciera diciendo que era una pésima empleada—. Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no he vuelto a llegar tarde desde que… hubo el incidente con la jarra de agua.

—¿Y eso debería disculparte?

Quería decir "¡por supuesto que sí!", pero era claro que sus intenciones eran ocultas, por no decir maquiavélicas.

—Usted decidió ponerme a prueba no más de hace dos semanas. Lo que pasó antes de eso, no debería perjudicarme.

—¿No debería? —no le gustó lo que dije—. ¿Según quién? ¿Según tú?

No imbécil, según el sentido común —No, señor, según las pautas del periodo de prueba.

—¿Ahora me dices que tú sabes más sobre el periodo de prueba que yo he impuesto?

—No quise decir eso…

—Ya —me interrumpió. Parecía que estaba de mal humor, repentinamente—. Estoy haciendo una revisión sistemática de tu desempeño, y lo que hayas hecho antes del periodo de prueba forma parte de ella. A partir de esto, debo realizar algunas correcciones. Si tu desempeño no ha sido el mejor hasta ahora, comenzaré a darte tareas nuevas. Empezaremos por hoy. Necesito a una persona que realice el inventario de la alacena. Te quedas.

—Señor, pero… yo no he avisado en mi casa sobre hacer horas extras.

—Ahí está un teléfono —señaló el teléfono sobre su escritorio.

Más que enojada, estaba consternada. Por supuesto no hice la llamada desde su oficina, salí y llamé a mis padres desde mi móvil. Claro, se preocuparon. Les dije que en cuanto terminara pediría un uber y llegaría a casa. No convencidos, terminaron aceptando. Les pedí disculpas, aunque yo no era la que había cometido la negligencia de pedir un inventario a último minuto.

Xiaoyou dijo que se quedaría a ayudarme, pero las órdenes de Daoming Si eran específicas: yo estaba a prueba, únicamente me quedaba yo. Era una actividad que él esperaba se llevará a cabo limpiamente, para poder evaluarme. Y lo hice. Me despedí de mi amiga prometiéndole que no dejaría que nada malo sucediera, porque no quería preocuparla. Una vez que todos se fueron, me dirigí al área de cocina. La alacena era amplia, pero calculé que me llevaría no más de tres horas terminar la inspección. Me puse los audífonos y me concentré en mi labor. Comencé por las especies.

Ya tenía experiencia con el inventario, mi supervisor solía pedirme ayuda para hacerlo. No fue un trabajo difícil, traté de llevarlo rápidamente pero con exactitud. Estaba tan sumergida en la actividad armonizada con la música de mi Ipod, que no escuché cuando la puerta de la alacena se abrió, ni escuché a nadie detenerse a mi espalda, lo único que me sacó de mi armonía, fue la mano de Daoming Si arrebatándome los audífonos de las orejas. Claramente vi su descontento en el rostro, y mala mente hice una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿Sabes que no puedes usar esto en el trabajo?

—No interfieren con mi trabajo ahora…

—Alguien que está a prueba por cometer errores en su trabajo no debería decir eso.

No dije nada, no servía que lo dijera, él siempre tenía una estupidez con que refutarme. Volví la cabeza a mis anotaciones, continuando con mi labor. Pero sin más aviso, me arrebató la tabla de notas del inventario para comenzar a leer mi avance. Ahí estaba su mirada de poca satisfacción, desaprobando mi trabajo.

—Vas muy lenta.

—Es un trabajo que debe hacerse con cuidado, no puedo ir de prisa y echarlo a perder.

—Ahora que mencionas tus limitaciones, me hace más fácil la tarea de evaluarte, ¿sabes?

— _Haga lo que quiera_ —mascullé entre dientes dándole la espalda nuevamente, sin intención de que él escuchara, ¡ya me tenía harta!

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—¿Que haga lo que quiera?

—Me escuchó bien entonces —dije impulsivamente ante su molesta represión, y claro, me arrepentí enseguida.

Sin embargo, fue peor de lo que pensé. Sentí su mano asirme por el brazo para hacerme verlo de frente. Me asusté, fue repentino, y sin justificación. No pude decir nada enseguida, realmente me sentí ahogada con su expresión furiosa, por un momento creí que me golpearía, pero no pasó, simplemente me clavó la mirada, desafiandome a atreverme a faltarle al respeto nuevamente. Cuando por fin pasó el susto, lo miré molesta.

—Suélteme.

—Tú realmente quieres perder tu empleo, ¿no es así? —dijo sin aflojar su agarre en mi brazo.

Estaba totalmente harta de su opresión contra mí. Me asustaba de pronto, me enfurecía después. Esta relación de jefe/empleada era un desastre, inadecuada, absurda. No podía seguir dejando que continuara. No podía permitirle más desplantes ni actitudes autoritarias sobre mí. Yo era la que debía ponerle fin a esto.

—No. Usted es el que me orilla a esto. ¡Suélteme!

—No lo voy a hacer —dijo, empujándome hacia atrás, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con el filo frío de un estante de metal—. No tienes ética laboral, le faltas el respeto a tu jefe como si no hubiera consecuencias.

—¡Usted es el que me falta al respeto!

—¡Tú eres mi empleada, tengo ese derecho!

—¿En qué año cree que vive? ¡Usted debe respertarme, no soy una esclava! ¡Que me suelte! —sacudí mi brazo para liberarme de su mano. En el acto, golpeé accidentalmente una botella de salsa y esta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en trozos de vidrios y desparramando el líquido negruzco por el suelo blanco. Ambos miramos el desastre, y al mismo tiempo, ambos nos miramos al rostro. Yo estaba encendida ya, no podía soportarlo más.

—Limpia tu desastre.

—No haré eso. Usted tuvo la culpa. Hágalo usted.

Lo tenía muy cerca, así que me escurrí por un lado y comencé a caminar para alejarme de él.

—¿A dónde vas? No has terminado el inventario. ¡Debes limpiar esto! ¡Estás a prueba!

—Califique mi servicio con lo que tiene, porque yo no me quedaré más tiempo.

—Entonces, estás despedida.

—Bien, pues entonces me voy de aquí.

Entré al salón de empleados para tomar mis cosas. Mi cuerpo vibraba por lo que acababa de pasar. Me había despedido, pero curiosamente, me había sentido relajada cuando lo hizo, así que no fue difícil empacar mis pertenencias. Comencé a echar mis artículos personales a mi bolso, me coloqué el abrigo, y cuando salí, él estaba cerca de la puerta de salida para empleados. Tomé la llave de mi locker de mi llavero y la dejé en la barra que estaba cerca. Él vio todo.

—Olvida que volverás a tener un empleo digno en Shangai —comentó cuando pasé al lado de él. Me hizo detener, dándole la espalda. Sus palabras fueron maquiavélicas. Giré para encararlo, mi expresión era seria. Él parecía airado, como si lo hubiera ofendido yo.

—Usted es un hombre tan vacío... No respeta a nadie, ni a su novia, ni a sus amigos, ni a sus empleados. Desea respeto, lo anhela. ¿Pero sabe por qué no lo recibe? Porque usted mismo no sabe que es ganarse el respeto, lo que implica. Está tan vacío que probablemente jamás se dará cuenta de ello. Eso me hace sentir pena por usted.

Pensé que me respondería con alguna tontería, pero se quedó callado. Crucé la puerta que daba hacia la calle, y me alejé rápidamente de la entrada. Estaba oscuro, eran casi las 12 de la noche, no había personas andando por ahí, ni coches. No tardé en pedir mi uber, y rápidamente me conectó con un conductor. Mientras esperé, me di cuenta de lo abrumada que me sentía. Él había conseguido echarme, había ganado. No comprendía del todo cómo las cosas habían terminado tan mal, cómo una persona podía actuar de la forma que Ah Si lo hizo.

Estaba distraída cuando un coche me echó las luces. Me sacó de mi burbuja, notando que era probablemente mi uber. El conductor bajó del coche sonriendo; era un señor joven, parecía amable, y sorpresivamente me abrió la puerta del coche. Pero recordé que este no era el modelo de mi uber, así que me detuve un segundo antes de entrar. Revisé mi teléfono, que indicaba que mi uber aún estaba a tres cuadras de distancia.

—Lo siento, este no es el uber que yo pedí —Al decir eso, el hombre me empujó violentamente hacia el coche con intención de hacerme subir. Mi cuerpo entró en pánico y lo vi horrorizada—. ¡Quién es usted!

—Sube, o te doy un puñetazo —A pesar del miedo, pensé rápido. Le di una patada justamente en el área genital, y mientras se encogía de dolor, salí disparada corriendo.

—¡Auxilio, ayuda! ¡Secuestrador!

No satisfecho, el hombre comenzó a seguirme mientras yo corría tratando de apartarme de él. No podía gritar bien por el sofoco de la carrera, y desafortunadamente me tropecé al dar vuelta en una esquina. El hombre me alcanzó, llamándome con distintas ofensas, diciendo que me arrepentiría. Yo seguí peleando con él, pero me aterrizó el puño en medio de la cara. Jamás nadie me había golpeado de ese modo. Mi cabeza se entumió, mi vista se nubló, el dolor comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cerebro, bloqueando mis sentidos. Mientras sentí cómo me puso de pie a la fuerza tomándome del abrigo. La sangre brotó de alguna parte de mi rostro y se escurrió hasta mis labios. Su sabor metálico me hizo temblar de miedo. Las lágrimas brotaron de mí, porque había perdido la fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible?

Al doblar la esquina, sentí que me soltó, y como estaba tan desorientada, caí al suelo como vil muñeca de trapo. Traté de sostenerme con las manos, y levanté la cabeza, encontrándome una escena inconcebible. Ah Si estaba ahí, golpeando al secuestrador que me había herido. Estaba tan aturdida que retrocedí en el suelo, sin dejar de ver cómo el desconocido era sometido cos varios puñetazos en el abdomen y rostro. Daoming Si se veía enérgico, furioso. Sin embargo, el hombre le lanzó un tremendo gancho a la costilla, haciéndolo encorvarse, tiempo que el secuestrador utilizó para huir.

Ah Si no lo siguió. Tan pronto se recuperó del dolor de la costilla, levantó la cabeza para verme ahí tirada en el suelo, con el rostro y la ropa ensangrentada. Lo vi acercarse lentamente. Yo estaba en shock, casi fuera de la realidad; temblaba tal cual una hoja seca de otoño con el más ligero soplido. Él dio un paso más y yo me arrastré un centímetro alejándome de él. No podía organizar mi cabeza, el acto ocurrido me sobrepasaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, poniendose de cuclillas frente a mí. Su rostro estaba conmocionado—. ¿Te lastimó en otra parte?

Lo confirmé: esta realidad me sobrepasaba. No pude soportarlo y rompí en llanto. Dolor que provino de distintos lados me inundó. Me sentí una vil niña abandonada en la fría calle, y sentí tanta pena de mí misma. Estaba totalmente deshecha, así que cuando sentí el abrazo de Ah Si, y sentí mi cabeza hundiéndose en su pecho, mi llanto fue total, emergiendo de lo más profundo de mi alma lastimada.

—


End file.
